


We're Home

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [13]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Jester wants to go home. Beau reminds her that they're already there.





	We're Home

Jester stared into the fire, her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. She rested her chin on her knee and just listened to Beau doing push ups in her peripherals. 

“Do you think we’re ever going to be able to go home?”

Beau didn’t pause in her push ups. “Course you’re gonna go home, Jes,” she said, her voice a little rough and out of breath. “We’ll get you back to your mom whenever you want. Caleb knows that teleport spell now and-”

“No,” Jester said. “Not Nicodranus. I meant  _ our _ home. The Xorhaus in Rosohna.”

Beau paused in a plank position and looked up at Jester, sweat dripping in her face. “That’s not our home, Jes.”

Jester pouted. “It could have been. We could have been really happy there. We could have had breakfast together every morning and dinner every night and we could have sat by the fire when it was cold and rainy and drank hot chocolate and maybe we could have built a blanket tent and all slept on the floor together, and we could have thrown surprise birthday parties for everybody, and hung up a portrait of our little family over the mantle just like in all the story books!”

Beau sighed and pushed herself up onto her knees, crawling quietly over Caleb and Nott as they slept curled around each other to sit beside Jester. “Jes, we can do those things anywhere,” she said. “Those aren’t the things that make something a home. That house was nice, it was nice to have a warm place to sleep after so long on the road, but it’s  _ just _ a warm place to sleep at night.”

“If those things aren’t what makes a house a home then what does? What makes any building better or different than any other random building? What’s the point if we don’t have a home?”

Beau sat in silence for a moment as she tried to think of the best way to phrase this. “Let me ask you this. Your home in Nicodranus, you want to go back, don’t you?”

“Of course.”

“Why?”

“My Momma is there, I miss her.”

Beau grinned. “Exactly. And if your mom moved some place else, would you rather go back to where you used to live with her or would you go to the place where she lives now?”

“Why would Momma move? She loves Nicodranus.”

“It’s just a hypothetical, Jes.”

Jester frowned thoughtfully. “I would go to where Momma is now, there’s no point to go to Nicodranus if she’s not there.”

“See, it’s not a building that makes a home. My house where I lived with my parents will never be my home, it never was. The difference between a house and a home is the people inside. The Mighty Nein is our home, it doesn’t matter where we are at any given time. Get it?”

Jester considered this for a moment and then started to slowly smile. “I like that. We’re home when we’re together. That’s really sweet, Beau, are you secretly a romantic?”

There was a light, distinct blush on Beau’s cheek and she turned back, scratching at her jaw nervously. “Well, don’t fucking go around telling people or anything. I’ve got a reputation, you know.”

Jester giggled. “Not with us, Beau. We know you’re soft in the middle.”

Beau gasped, fake insulted, and pulled up the ends of her shirt. “Are you fucking kidding me. Look at these abs! I’m rock hard in the middle, fuck you!”

Jester just tossed her head back and giggled loudly until Nott yelled from behind them. “Shut up, we’re trying to sleep!”


End file.
